


The Phantom of Tampa Bay

by Erik_What_The_Fuck



Category: Phantom of the Opera
Genre: F/M, Modern au where Erik haunts a theater in florida, also Christine is a student at UT, because that thing is haunted as SHIT, specifically the Tampa theater, who does paranormal investigation in her free time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erik_What_The_Fuck/pseuds/Erik_What_The_Fuck





	The Phantom of Tampa Bay

Christine Daae stepped out of her dorm into the blazing heat and humidity that was September in Florida. Sweat was already beginning to bead up on her forehead, and her hair was now a frizzy mess. But she didn't care. She loved Florida, even with the heat and mosquitoes. And she particularly loved Tampa. It was a small city, but rich with history. And any city with history was chock full of the paranormal. In fact, her school was one of the most haunted in the country, and she'd be lying if that didn't influence her decision on going. She was a budding paranormal investigator, after all.

Today she was going to see a movie at the Tampa theater. It too was old and haunted like her school. Unlike most times she went, she decided to go alone. Perhaps her solitude would make a spirit more keen to approaching her. She hadn't brought much equipment this time, only a camera. But she supposed that would be enough.   
A short walk later, and she arrived at the theater. The inside was covered in gold, and the actual theater was fashioned to look like a Spanish town. The roof was dark blue, and it looked like a sky. It was truly beautiful. The curtain raised, and the movie began. Christine watched silently, glancing every so often to look for the ghostly woman who was supposed to sit in one of the front rows.   
CRACK  
A rope snapped, and the curtain came tumbling down. Christine gasped and stood, along with the few other people in the theater.   
She bolted out the room and to the lobby, snapping pictures. Was it a ghost? Maybe!! She couldn't imagine she'd get so lucky!   
An hour or so later, she walked out of the theater, smiling. A real ghost had made itself known to her, and in quite a dramatic way. She knew she'd be back.

A man stood against the theater, watching her every move. He sighed wistfully before walking inside. He's seen her several times before, and she'd entranced him. She was beautiful, but in addition to that, she was extremely clever. And her voice...he would be lying if he hadn't followed her back to the university and then watched her before. Now she finally came to his domain alone, and he decided to show himself. But in a way that really didn't show himself to her. He just hoped she wasn't scared off


End file.
